The primary goal of this project will be to advocate effectively for the rights of mentally disabled Coloradans. A secondary goal of the project will be to diminish resistance to mental health advocacy projects and individual advocates who are not involved in the client's direct treatment. Objectives for the project are as follows: 1) To increase the number of mentally ill clients served by 50% during the project period (from 85 to 128). 2) To include representation from the mental health field and mentally ill clients on the Protection and Advocacy Advisory Council. 3) To assist in contacting state legislators regarding passage of an amendment to the Colorado Civil Rights Act to include mentally disabled individuals. 4) To increase awareness of the advocacy project and clarify the purpose of advocacy through increased circulation of the monthly newsletter Mainstream from 700 to 1,000 and by making at least twelve speeches to special interest groups such as mental health professionals, residents of nursing homes and institutions, and family groups. 5) To continue to provide legal, systems and legislative advocacy for mentally disabled people in Colorado. The main focus of the advocacy for this project will be to direct legal representation of mentally disabled clients.